Daddy Sweet
by Sunlightego
Summary: "Hey! This is my dad who we're talking about here! Do not talk about him that way!" He yelled. "Go on protecting the man that was never there for you, see if he cares cause I don't." Set between Season 2 and Season 3
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Sweet and Eddie were in Eddie's room discussing Eddie's behaviour at school, it was certainly not the best, so naturally, Mr. Sweet wanted it to improve. Soon, Eric was shouting and Eddie wasn't happy with that.

"As your father I demand that your behaviour at school improves. Teachers have been complaining about you disrupting their lessons." Mr. Sweet told his son in a disapproving tone.

"Oh really? Are these 'teachers' you? Just because I played a couple of practical jokes on you. Who would've thought that you don't know how to take a joke?" The younger Sweet replied sarcastically. "Jokes make the lessons more interesting."

"That is it! If you do not change this witty behaviour at school, you'll find yourself back at home with your mother before you could even get a lady friend!" Mr. Sweet yelled.

"Of course you can't handle being a dad." Eddie said with a humourless laugh. "You're not used to being a dad. Just when life gets harder, either you walk out or send someone away."

"You are not to speak to me that way Edison! I'm your dad!" Mr. Sweet said as calm as he could.

"Like I would ever call you dad, Eric! You've never been a father to me and you never will!" Eddie said angry yet hurt as he remembered how he and his mother had suffered when Eric had walked out on them. The Millers were well off, but the father figure presence was always missing and nothing could ever fill that empty space, not even money.

At this point Eddie didn't care if the whole world had heard him admit that Mr. Sweet was his father. However, that thought soon changed.

Eddie had already told Patricia about his days in America and about his family as well. He had told her how much he was hurt when his father walked out on him and his mother. No matter how much he tried to deny that he was over that fact, he couldn't. However, he never mentioned his dad's name once, whenever he mentioned him, he would refer to him as 'dad'. The American figured that he'd better tell Patricia fast about Mr. Sweet before she finds out from somebody else and be hurt that he doesn't trust her enough to tell her that. Her opinion is of high significance to him.

Patricia was in the kitchen with her fellow Sibuna members when they all heard Mr. Sweet and Eddie yell at each other.

"This is strange. Why is Mr. Sweet here? Victor isn't even here!" commented Alfie.

"Perhaps Patricia should go check it out. Eddie is her boyfriend after all." Amber replied. The redhead decided to follow the blonde's advice for once and went to Eddie's room to check out the situation only to hear Eddie admit that Sweetie is his father!

The door was ajar so she just pushed the door open. No matter how long Eddie had thought of telling her in the right way, that all changed when she heard him yell it to his father in his room.

"Mr. Sweet's your dad?" was all Patricia could say. Shocked and surprised could not even begin to describe the way she was feeling at that moment. She did not expect the two to be related in a million years.

At Patricia's statement, the other Sibuna members gathered in the door of Fabian's and Eddie's room all with a shocked look on their faces.

Eddie looked from his dad's face to Patricia's face to his other housemates faces and his gaze settling on his girlfriend's face or as he liked to call her 'Yacker', but this is no time to discuss what he likes to call her or better what she likes to call him because right now she is thinking of a few adjectives to describe him...

After a moment looking at Yacker's face, he looked at his housemates and told them to get lost. At that moment all that mattered to him was Patricia, who was currently running out of the door. He told his dad that he would stop by his office to talk to him later and ran out of the door after Patricia. Eddie went up the stairs into the girls' dorm and straight into Patricia's room only to find a surprised Joy and no Patricia. He went out of the girls' dorm just as fast as he came in. The blonde American looked into every room of the house but to no avail, she just wasn't there.

When he was passing from the foyer, he heard Amber, Nina, Alfie and Fabian talk and he overheard Amber saying "When did Eddie get so rude?" He did not stay there long enough to hear the answer... he was too busy looking for his girlfriend. There was still one room that he hadn't checked: The Laundry Room. Just as he was about to go in there he heard Amber say "Eddie, you shouldn't go in there. Vera doesn't like it when we go there to play hide and seek!"

"I'm not playing hide and seek! I'm looking for Patricia!" the blonde American said.

"Awwweeee! How cuteeee, but I saw Patricia go out the front door about a half an hour ago." the blonde British replied.

After muttering a quick 'thanks' Eddie dashed out the front door and luckily Victor didn't catch him to tell him 'No running in the house boy!" If luck was not on his side this morning, it seemed to be now because after a minute in the forest he saw her sitting under a tree looking at the clouds. Eddie knew that Patricia liked to think while looking at the clouds. 'They help me think better' she once said when he had asked her about it.

"Why did you run out on me like that?" Eddie asked after a moment of silence between the two.

"I'm really surprised that Mr. Sweet's your dad. I wouldn't have expected that in a million years!" the redhead explained. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know... I was afraid of your reaction to it. So, are you mad at me?" The American murmured.

"Should I be mad? Cause I'm not." She said. "Come on let's go! It's getting depressing here!"

"Go where?" Eddie asked.

"Play a prank on your dad? Like the one we did in the science lab the other day, but better?" Patricia answered.

"Uh… no thanks. I still haven't told him about us." The boy replied.

"What are you waiting for to tell him? The world to end?!" Patricia said exasperated. "And how on Earth would he know that we're together unless someone tells him?"

"Hey! This is my dad who we're talking about here! Do not talk about him that way!" Eddie yelled.

Patricia looked at him wide-eyed. He had never yelled at her before, not even when they hated each other's guts.

"Go on protecting the man that was never there for you, see if he cares cause I don't." The Brit replied in the same tone and level as the American.

"Y-you don't care?" The boy stuttered shocked. He never expected to hear a person he cares so much about tell him that. She had stooped too low this time.

The girl was shocked too at the words that had just come out of her mouth and said nothing. In the heat of the moment she had said whatever came to her mouth first, and this time, she said the _worst_ words she could ever tell him. She knew that she had taken this too far this time.

"I think we need a break." She said quietly before she ran away deeper into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia's POV

_Oh my gosh! I cannot believe I just did that. How could I have so harsh and mean to him? I'm such a horrible person_. Was all I was thinking while running deeper into the forest. After I was a safe distance out of his eyeshot I let the tears fall. I'm Patricia Williamson, for crying out loud. I never cry, but that was before Eddie lowered my force field.

Eddie's POV

I went back to the house and shut myself in my room. I laid on my bed, face in the pillow so if Fabian came he wouldn't notice me crying. I never thought I would cry over a girl. What did I say to make her break up with me? The words she had said hurt more than skin deep this time. _Go on protecting the man that was never there for you, see if he cares cause I don't._ Oh my gosh… after she said that, I shouted at her. I've never yelled at her. She's right… my dad was never there for me, but she was on my side since I came here. Why would he want me all of a sudden?

_I think we need a break. _ Why did I let her go? I should've ran after her.

_Knock knock _

"Come in." I mumbled.

"Eddie, dearie, Mr. Sweet wants to see you at school." Vera said after she came in. "Eddie what happened?"

"Nothing. I'll go see Mr. Sweet in a minute. Thanks for telling me." I reply avoiding her question.

"Your eyes are red, of course something happened. What is it? " she said pretending to be concerned about me.

"I failed my science exam and now Mr. Sweet's going to yell at me!" I lied. Lucky for me, Vera does not press issues like Victor does.

"Oh, he's not going to yell at you," she said trying to soothe me, "he's going to tell you to do better next time in a disapproving tone."

Man, our housemother is dumb… no wonder she's a blonde! I don't know what Victor sees in her. I'm a blonde too, but I don't act like one… I hope.

"That's better, I guess. Thanks Vera. I'll be back for dinner." I said as I messed up my hair to look somewhat presentable (and not like I had been sleeping or anything) and went out the door.

I decided to go to school to see what dad wants. I entered the school and found him in his office dusting his certificates on the wall.

"Edison, next time knock before entering!" he said scolding me, embarrassed that he had been caught cleaning his certificates.

"Yeah, next time we'll see. Now, what did you want me to come here for? I have things to do." I replied thinking of Yacker.

"Yes, I was getting to that. Earlier today we were discussing you behaviour and like I said it needs to improve. Teachers have been complaining that you are not paying enough attention during the lessons." He said trying to decide how to handle this; as a father and as a headmaster at the same time. Pretty tough, but it's not my job.

"So? It's not like I'm going to change overnight! After all you were never there for me; but maybe if you were I'd be different today." I replied.

"I would like to get to know you as your father. I'm sure you are not as rebellious as you look. So what do you say?" dad asked me with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Sure." I answered hesitantly.

"And maybe you'd like to bring a friend? Perhaps a lady friend? Ms. Valentine told me that you're pretty cosy with a certain lady, so who is she?" he asked me eager to know who she is- or rather who she was, as she broke up with me.

"Yeah about that…" I trailed off not knowing how to tell my dad about Yacker. Suddenly I was saved by the phone ringing. The call seemed urgent because dad practically threw me out of his office.

"Edison, I have to go to a very important meeting now. We'll talk later about dinner perhaps?"

"Yeah, bye dad." I said before I left his office. This father-son thing is still awkward for the both of us.

I looked at my watch and saw that I still had an hour and a half until dinner, so I decided to take a walk in the forest. Usually, I don't like walking as a hobby, but seeing that I have nothing better to do except think what I am going to do to improve my relationship with Patricia.

Patricia's POV

I shouldn't have broken up with him. Why do I have to be so overdramatic? If he doesn't want to tell his dad it's fine, as I'm not going to tell my parents until I really have to do so. I should go find Eddie and talk to him, or I could call him to meet me out here.

I begin to walk out of the forest so I could tell Eddie to meet me by the gatehouse but as I walk a few metres, I walk straight into someone. I nearly fall with the collision but two strong arms reach out to me and prevent me from falling. I look up at who I bumped into or rather who bumped into me, only to see the warmest brown eyes I've fallen in love with last year.

"Eddie!" was all I managed to squeak out with surprise. I was going to call him to come here but it seems like he had read my mind or something.

"Patricia, are you alright? What happened?" Eddie asked me concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just came out here to think." I said and smiled a small smile. "Listen, can we talk?"

At my last statement eddies' face paled. Uh-oh, I said the statement people usually use to break up with each other!

I laughed a little to lighten the mood and said "I'm not going to break up with you _weasel_."

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief and replied "Oh, thank goodness. Then what is it? What did you want to talk about?"

"About what I said earlier, I'm sorry. I should've gave you your time to tell Sweetie and I don't know why I over reacted and-" I began to say but I was cut off by Eddie's lips against mine. I immediately kissed back and after we broke the kiss Eddie said "I know you didn't mean it," and with that he kissed me again.

We stayed in the forest until darkness fell and the full moon shone brightly. We talked about our relationship and how to improve it, so we won't have a fight every single day. We agreed to think before we act so hopefully, we won't be hot-headed with each other.

My phone beeped with a text message from Joy. It read:

_Trix, wherever u r come quick bcuz Victor will have a fit if u r not here in 15mins. U don't know where Eddie is as well? Bcuz Sweetie came looking for him… weird. Cya :) – Joy._

I told Eddie that his dad came looking for him at Anubis House and that we needed to get there before Victor gives us another month of detention.

We nearly reached the house when we saw Mr. Sweet.

"Edison, Ms. Williamson, what are you doing outside? Shouldn't you two be at Anubis House?" Mr. Sweet told us.

"Uh, yeah, we're going there now." Eddie replied.

"Very well, I'll see you both at school tomorrow. Have a good night!" The older Sweet said turning to leave.

"Wait dad! Before you go I have to tell you something." Eddie told his dad.

"What is it Edison?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"You remember what you said earlier about dinner together and my lady friend?" Eddie asked his dad and the latter nodded. "I'd like you to meet _my _girlfriend Patricia."

"What? Why her? Why not someone more proper?" Mr. Sweet replied shocked.

"I like _her, she's_ my type." Eddie answered with a smile.

"Very well, I'll get used to it eventually. I'll see you both tomorrow." Mr. Sweet said surrendering.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" I said once we were out of Mr. Sweet's earshot and eyeshot.

"I know, but I wanted to do it. Now, that is out of the way." Eddie replied with a smile and leaning down to kiss me. I didn't realise that we were at Anubis House's doorstep, but I soon did when I heard Victor yell; "Ms. Millington, you said Ms. Williamson and Mr. Miller were doing a project on nature. Here they are _fooling around _on the doorstep! Detention, both of you! As for you Ms. Millington, for this week you will not be able to order anything from the internet!"

"Yeah right! Why do _I_ get the worst punishment?" Amber whines.

"Mr. Miller, Ms. Williamson, get inside and ask Vera to make you something to eat quick, then off to your rooms immediately. Am I clear?" Victor told us in his ever commanding voice.

"Yes Victor." We both answered simultaneously.

"Vera? Would you please make something quick for these two brats?" Victor asked Vera in a softer voice while she nodded.

"I'm going to heat two pieces of meat pie. Dinner for you two will be ready in less than half an hour." Vera told Eddie and me.

"So, where did you and Eddie sneak off to?" Joy asked me while Eddie and I were waiting for our dinner to be ready.

"We went for a walk around the school's premises." I replied before Eddie could. I just noticed that lately, Joy has been getting more and more annoying. Minding into people's business and not her own.

"Come on Yacker, let's go do homework!" Eddie told me with a wink.

"Okay." I replied as I let him drag me away to his (and Fabian's) room.

We stayed in Eddie's room talking and kissing careless of what Victor told us earlier. We stayed there until Victor did his famous pin drop speech. I'm glad Eddie and I made up and I definitely think that from now onwards, our relationship will perfectly alright with the occasional fight now and then, but then again, nobody's perfect and neither are we.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night when Mr. Sweet went to his home, he couldn't help but think what Eddie had meant by Patricia's his lady friend. Why couldn't he have picked someone more proper and polite, like Ms. Millington for example?

Ms. Williamson was always something, ever since she joined the school at age eleven. When she first joined the school, she was quiet and shy, but then something happened and she changed from night to day. From a quiet and shy little girl she became what she is today, loud and rebellious. She used to play silly little tricks on her teachers that would scare or annoy the life out of them.

When she changed, everybody was worried about her, but she didn't let them. She didn't want anyone to be worried about her. Mr. Sweet had phoned her parents about the change of attitude of their daughter, but they didn't care because she wasn't Piper. Piper was perfect according to them and she was not. After that episode, he called her into his office to try and help her, but as soon as she figured out why he had wanted to see her in his office for, she stormed off.

Then, a few years later her best friend was taken away for purposes of the Secret Society which was for nothing because they had gotten the wrong person. Patricia was also kidnapped that year. Slowly, after some of her friends rescued her from Rufus Zeno, she began to open up and trust. That was the first ray of light that managed to come out from behind the 'wall' she had built up around herself to protect herself. The girl had been through a lot that year.

The following year Eddie had joined the school and they were attracted to each other from the beginning. Not attracted like being a couple, no nothing like that. They hated each other's guts during the first few weeks. However as time passed by, the love-hate relationship they had, blossomed into them being a couple after a lot of hard work form Eddie's side and a lot of denial from Patricia's side.

This year was different from the other years for Eddie and Patricia. She had gone to America for the summer holidays and met Ms. Miller, his mother. Then, before she left she had broken up with him and left him miserable and clueless for the rest of the summer holidays. This term they came broken up to school and all their friends were shocked to learn this. They seemed to be doing so well before the holidays, what changed during the summer? That question remained unanswered by both of them. Eddie didn't know its answer and Patricia simply refused to answer it.

As the year progressed, Eddie and Patricia eventually got back together. In his defence, Eddie did not know that Patricia was 'waiting around' for him until KT practically told him so when he found out about Patricia's and Jerome's date. Eddie was shocked to learn that _his_ Yacker was going on a date with _Jerry_ of all people. Hadn't he dated two girls at the same time, and then broke _both_ their hearts? Why did she need to go out with him for? Sure Eddie was a heartbreaker himself back in America, but that all changed when he met Yacker. He saw no other girl except her. He talked to other girls in front of her to make her jealous and admit that she does like him.

When they finally got back together again, and then came Benji from America. He seemed to take a particular liking to Patricia. They were friends, and obviously, Eddie did not like it. Who would want their girlfriend to be friends with their arch-enemy? Fortunately, Ben did not stay at their school for long, a week or two the most.

However, life is never easy for Patricia and Eddie, as after Ben left, Patricia became a sinner and Eddie did all he could to get her back to her normal self, not her Frombie self. At first, he along with the other Sibuna boys thought that KT was the 'viper in their nest' because let's face it, Patricia's an excellent liar. When Eddie found out that his girlfriend was the real sinner, he didn't want her to suffer from being a sinner. Fortunately, he was able to get her back to normal when he and KT managed to defeat Ammut, evil- Frobisher and Denby.

After all the evil and sinner stuff were completely taken care of, Mr. Sweet and Victor held a little party on the school grounds for the students, with fireworks and everything.

That night as well, Mr. Sweet saw his son standing in line for some popcorn and Patricia standing alone miserable. While he was looking at his son and his lady friend, an ex-student approached him. Mr. Sweet was delighted to see Mick Campbell once again, after he left his school to go to another one in Australia. After a few minutes chatting with Mick, Mr. Sweet excused himself to go talk to Harriet Denby. He learnt that Frobisher and Harriet were going to Egypt, and at that precise moment while Harriet was out to see the fireworks, she left Robert to get some rest in the gatehouse so that the next morning.

Mr. Sweet was looking around to see if the students were enjoying this party or not. Once again, his eyes fell on Eddie and Patricia. They looked like they were talking about something serious, and then he heard his son say "_It's you I wanna be with doofus, always was and always will be_." It must be pretty serious for his son to be talking like that. He hadn't known Eddie for long, but he knew that Eddie had never been more serious than he was being with Patricia at that specific moment.

'Eddie and Patricia have been in an on again off again relationship for the past year and a half, so if they always get back together after breaking up, who was he to disapprove of their relationship?' Mr. Sweet thought to himself as he saw the couple kiss and cuddle, which was a rarity for them to do so in public, or at least in front of him. 'They might not be a cliché couple, but it's crystal clear that they've found their soul mate.'


End file.
